One Silly Rumor
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: It's funny how a tiny rumor can spread like wildfire. Especially if it concerns who's dating who.


A/N: This is sort of a promise. Someone asked me to help petition a sub-forum for Code Geass stories, which would require me to write for them. Since it's up now, I decided to write this short little one-shot for the promise. Although very few of you will be reading this. (Because of the pairing, obviously) If there are those who are curious, thanks for reading! However, if you're one of those people who are wondering why in the world I'm writing this and will probably question me with a few insults. I have a question for you. Why are you reading this if you don't care about the pairing? There are plenty of other stories. Well, that's enough dawdling. Enjoy!

Edit: -twitches- It seems there's a certain little...twerp who has no regard for writers whatsoever. You think this is disgusting? Guess what. YOU'RE the disgusting person. Why did I type "peek in"? Use your mind! It's high school with stereotypes! Just because Lelouch and the student council accepted him won't stop them from thinking with racial thoughts. The 2nd and 3rd sentences were to show that behavior that, to show they still think he doesn't belong there. But since you want to be a female dog about it, I changed it to "check in"! I suggest not reviewing period if you don't like this pairing and will just insult the writers who actually do. I'm not the only person who writes this pairing, and there are those who are afraid to do so because of people just like that twerp. I wrote this for people to enjoy, not to sneer.

Moving that thought aside, the person I promised this to, Tr3adst0ne pointed out a little mistake I made. It's fixed up now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no one. Code Geass belongs to…well, I don't know actually. (I know it isn't CLAMP, they just helped teach their art style for the anime)

* * *

One Silly Rumor

* * *

"Is it true you're dating that Honorary Britannian?"

"Does he check in on you?"

"Did he force you to date him?"

"How good is he at kissing!?"

"Stop it! How many times do I have to tell all of you? We're just friends!" Turning on her heel, she stomped her way out of the classroom. Her face was a slight pink, a scowl marring her face.

Lately students have been questioning her over the newest student council member. Everywhere she turned whispers filled her ears of the number one campus rumor. That rumor which is starting to drive her insane.

That she, Shirley Fenette, was going out with the Suzaku Kururugi.

How that rumor was started, she had no idea. Nevertheless, once she discovered who the original source was, she was going to shut that person down. Cutting back on their club's finances, it would definitely teach them a lesson to make up such a lie.

Sighing, she slowed her pace down as her eyes strayed out the window. After a few steps, she paused, recognizing two of the students in the courtyard. Hiding behind the wall, she peeked out the window.

They were also members of the student council, Lelouch Lamperouge and Kallen Stadtfeld.

Eyes drooping, she looked away and shook her head while speeding away from the scene. They were her friends and here she was spying on them. However, she still couldn't help but worry. What were they to each other? Taking a deep breath she continued to the girls locker room, a swim would help calm down her nerves.

* * *

Perhaps swimming wasn't such a good idea after all. In fact, all it did was increase her frustration.

Her own team members, believing in such false gossip. She should've retreated to the student council room instead.

Drying her hair, Shirley pouted as she tried to ignore the staring girls walking past her. She could take so much before snapping. Glaring slightly at the smug boys, she quickened her pace when the building came into view. For the last week, it had become her haven. Nunnally and Sayako didn't taunt or tease her like her friends; neither did they bombard her with pointless questions.

Opening the door, she slid down, reminiscing in the silence. Finally, no dirty stares. No consistent chattering. Just complete solitude. Relaxing her posture, Shirley started to envy Suzaku.

He's been busy the last week with work, free of the slaughter she was experiencing from the student body. Once he came back to school, she was going to make sure he suffered just as much as she did. After all, he was part of the rumor and so far got off scot-free. No way she was going to bare all the weight, he was going to have his share as well.

Suzaku now on her mind, Shirley started wondering as to why the rumor was started in the first place. Sure, she was the first person to approach him after he saved Arthur. He was a good person, not the usual stereotype the majority of Britannians insisted that Elevens or Honorary Britannians were. Too bad Nina was still afraid of him, but perhaps getting to know him would help get rid of her phobia? Going deeper into thought, she recalled inviting him to join her and the girls to the hotel. Giggling quietly, she was now relieved he had work that day. If the terrorists had learned he was originally one of them…sort of, he could've been killed for "betraying" them. Other than that, they had a few talks with each other.

"Prrreowr?" Jumping slightly, she looked down to see Arthur rubbing against her leg. Mentally slapping herself for acting silly, she smiled and picked up Arthur. Standing up from her spot, she decided to look for Nunnally. While wondering around, she glanced at Arthur, memories of that cat hunt popping up.

If it weren't for him sneaking on campus, she or the student council wouldn't have been able to become friends with him. Nor would they have found out Lelouch had been friends with him as kids. Scratching behind his ears, she blushed as another memory came into mind. Suzaku had called Lelouch and was about to ask how he saw her. Panicking she had slammed the phone back on the receiver and tried keeping it away from Suzaku. Unfortunately, for both of them, they fell over when he tried getting it back from her. Shaking her head, she continued her search.

After a while, Shirley came into the room where she knew Lelouch and Nunnally usually ate together. Smiling her eyes brightened up when she spotted the young girl folding colored pieces of paper.

* * *

It was enlightening to have a normal chat for once, troubles of the rumor drifting away from her mind. Instead, she was immersed with learning origami as she watched Nunnally glow with happiness with each crane she finished. It was just unfortunate no one really respected the Elevens, no, Japanese culture. However, she would never dare say that aloud. As much as she is friendly and open minded, she knew what to say and when to say it. At least with Nunnally she didn't have to call them by that derogatory name.

"So Nunnally, how many more do you need to make before your wish comes true?"

Earlier while Sayoko was in the room, she was told that when one thousand cranes were folded whatever wish they made would come true. She personally believed it was cute for Nunnally to have hope in such delicate objects. Secretly though, she would support her.

"I'm not so sure really, but Sayoko's keeping track for me."

"That's good to know."

It was silent for a few minutes, Nunnally ceasing her folding.

"Uhm…Shirley?"

"Oh, yes?"

"Is it true that you're dating Suzaku?"

"Ahh!" Shirley had flinched when Nunnally asked the question, causing her finger to be cut.

"Are you all right? If I have offended you, you don't have to answer."

"No, no. It's all right, just a paper cut. That's all."

"Really? I'm relieved." The crease vanished from Nunnally's brow, her smile returning.

Quietly sighing, Shirley thanked Sayoko as she tied a small tissue around her finger. Unsure how to answer Nunnally, she stared at the unfinished frog in front of her. Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath.

"Well Nunnally, the truth is we're not really dating."

"You're not?"

"No. It's just a silly little rumor. I don't know where they got the idea from though. Suzaku and I are just friends, that's all."

Taking in her words, Nunnally nodded and felt for another piece of paper. Shaking her head, Shirley smiled as she carefully put the final changes on her frog. Soon enough, the tranquility was immediately interrupted when the boisterous student council members busted into the room.

* * *

Twitching, Shirley tried to focus on the paperwork while her president rambled on over the next plans. Barely listening, she flinched when she realized her name was being called.

"Oh, s-sorry Milly. Could you repeat that?" Mentally crossing her fingers, Shirley prayed it wasn't about the rumor.

"I asked if you could track Lelouch down. He hasn't been doing his part of the work lately, dozing off instead. So go fetch him!"

"But couldn't you or Rivalz-"

"I'll be back with the snacks!"

Slapping her forehead, Shirley stood up while stretching her arms. Glaring at the direction Milly skipped, she gazed out the window to the courtyard below. Squinting her eyes, she recognized his head of locks walking along with another male student. Spotting other students outside, she took out her cell phone and pressed the familiar speed dial. Giggling when she saw Lelouch flinch, she forced it down when he answered.

"_Shirley?"_

Her gaze softened a bit, taking a deep breath with her feet firmly on the ground.

"Get your butt over here Lulu! You've procrastinated long enough! The paperwork's piling up and you better not think of sneaking off the campus with Rivalz or you'll have to deal with me!" Snapping it shut, her mood brightened up further as she watched him stare at the cell phone while the other boy laughed. Their reactions had drawn the attention of the other students, circling around the two boys. Raising a brow, she was curious as to what was occurring. Before she thought of anything, her cell started playing a familiar melody. Staring at the ID, it was exactly who she just called. Glancing back down she answered. "You do realize you could just waltz inside."

"_Shirley, do you have any idea-he already said no! Hey! Are any of you listening?"_

Never had she experienced Lelouch losing his temper, or even shout. Trying to understand what was going on; she listened to the murmurs and shouts while watching their actions. The majority of the circle was girls, mostly grouped around his companion. However, her question was answered when she heard the same faint question she had been receiving the entire week.

"_Is it true you're going out with Shirley?"_

Eyes widening in realization, Shirley couldn't decide whether to be angered or laugh. Stuck in her own world, she found it amusing that Suzaku was finally experiencing the torture she went through. Still, she didn't have the heart to laugh at his suffering.

"_How many dates have you been on!?"_

Blinking, Shirley shook her head and got ready to run out. Instead, she bumped into Milly, the cell clattering to the floor along with a few of the snacks. Not noticing Milly's grin, she worked on cleaning up the mess.

"Aww and those were my favorites too."

"I'm sorry Milly, but I really gotta go and help Lulu and Suzaku out!" Realizing her mistake, Shirley clapped her hand over her mouth. "I mean, it's just that…they're being…well they need my help!"

"Oh? So you're saying that a soldier is incapable of defending himself against a bunch of squealing girls?" Discreetly laughing, Milly's eyes flashed to the forgotten cell. The shout of the girls' questions an annoying static filling up the empty space. Before Shirley could retort Milly heavily sighed. "Isn't that sad Nunnally? Your old friend Suzaku is SO WEAK and DEFENSELESS against HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS! Do you think he should return to boot camp? What do you think Sayako? Nina?"

Slowly turning red, Shirley remained in place. Too embarrassed to look at the faces of the other girls. Taking advantage of the situation, Milly smirked at the other girls. Sayoko's eyes glittering as she got the idea.

"Perhaps it is his pride? After all, it is considered barbaric to strike a girl who is unable to defend herself."

"Maybe we should let Shirley go? After all, big brother isn't much of an athlete or very good with girls."

Dumbstruck, Shirley couldn't believe Nunnally was joining in on the teasing. Tentatively, she looked towards Nina. Hoping that she would take her side. But once Nina broke eye contact with that small smile, she lost her temper.

"I just don't get it! For over a week, I've been telling the entire school Suzaku and I are just friends! Friends for crying out loud! I treat him just as I treat everyone else! I don't give him special attention, such as fixing him lunch like how some girls do for their boyfriends. We just talk, have fun with the student council members during activities, and that's it. Nothing else! Besides, I like someone else! Now if you'll excuse me, I have two of our FRIENDS to save from rabid girls!" Dashing past the girls, the door softly clicked close.

As her footsteps faded away, Milly collapsed as she laughed. Wiping away the tears, she picked up the forgotten cell and placed it on the table after putting it on speaker.

"Well, looks like the fun will be stopping now." Leaning against the table, Milly glanced at Nina who was stifling her laughs.

"Was it really worth starting the rumor though? After all, she likes someone else." Nina quieted down after that, paying more attention to her laptop.

"Of course it was! Do you know how much footage I got of her blushing whenever she was alone? She may not know it, but I think she's starting to like him!"

"I'm not sure though."

For a moment, their attention was on Nunnally.

"When I spoke with her, her voice suggested only friendship. It didn't have the same warmth and tranquility I usually would feel from her."

Looking at each other, they all sighed.

"Darn it. Why can't they just hook up with each other already? They'd make such an adorable couple!" Milly eyed the phone, her being the only one who noticed the silence.

"Madam. Please remember that she is still young. When one experiences love for the first time, they forget about the rest of the world. They never notice there are other potential candidates to make them happy."

With a half-hearted laugh, Milly stared at the ceiling.

"That may be true. But as the old saying goes. First loves never bear fruit. Shirley should just get over him! Same with Suzaku! He needs to get over whatever girl over at the military and hook up with Shirley!" Quickly looking at the cell, she had another grin.

"But…isn't it wrong to force two people together? After all, what if they're not meant to be together?"

"Nonsense! They have great chemistry; they became great friends within only a few days, not to mention they look so cute with each other!"

Before she could continue her "list", a screech made them cover their ears.

"_Milly I can't believe you! You too Lulu! Having the phones on SPEAKER!? Not to mention humiliating both me and Suzaku! Just wait until we're done telling everyone the truth!"_

The dial tone echoed throughout the room, Sayoko shaking her head while wheeling Nunnally out of the room. Nervously laughing, Milly scratched her head while shrugging.

"At least she didn't hear the part that it was me who started the rumor!"

* * *

A/N: Some parts were unplanned. So it didn't come out exactly the way I wanted it to. I could've made it better and more believable, but I prefer it this way. Still wish it would've appeared to be what could've possibly happened in the anime itself though. Oh well, not much I can do about it. Hope it gave you some laughs, that's what it was all about!


End file.
